Turkey
Turkey (i/ˈtɜrki/; Turkish: Türkiye ˈtyɾcije), officially the Republic of Turkey (Turkish: Türkiye Cumhuriyeti (help·info)), is a parliamentary republic in Eurasia, largely located on the peninsula of Anatolia in Western Asia, and on East Thrace within the Balkan peninsula in Southeast Europe. Turkey is bordered by eight countries: Syria and Iraq to the south; Iran, Armenia, and the Azerbaijani exclave of Nakhchivan to the east; Georgia to the northeast; Bulgaria to the northwest; and Greece to the west. The Black Sea is to the north, the Mediterranean Sea to the south, and the Aegean Sea to the west. The Dardanelles, the Sea of Marmara, and the Bosphorus(which together form the Turkish Straits) demarcate the boundary between Thrace and Anatolia; they also separate Europe and Asia.5 Turkey's location at the crossroads of Europe and Asia makes it a country of significant geostrategic importance.6 Turkey has been inhabited since the paleolithic age,7 including various ancient Anatolian civilizations, Aeolian, Dorian and Ionian Greeks, Thracians, and Persians.8910 After Alexander the Great's conquest, the area was Hellenized, a process which continued under the Roman Empire and its transition into the Byzantine Empire.911 The Seljuk Turks began migrating into the area in the 11th century, starting the process ofTurkification, which was greatly accelerated by the Seljuk victory over the Byzantines at the Battle of Manzikert in 1071.12 The Seljuk Sultanate of Rûm ruled Anatolia until the Mongol invasion in 1243, upon which it disintegrated into several small Turkish beyliks.13 Starting from the late 13th century, the Ottomans united Anatolia and created an empire encompassing much of Southeastern Europe, Western Asia and North Africa, becoming a major power in Eurasia and Africa during the early modern period. The empire reached the peak of its power between the 15th and 17th centuries, especially during the 1520–66 reign of Suleiman the Magnificent. After the second Ottoman siege of Vienna in 1683 and the end of the Great Turkish War in 1699, the Ottoman Empire entered a long period of decline. The Tanzimat reforms of the 19th century, which aimed to modernize the Ottoman state, proved to be inadequate in most fields, and failed to stop the dissolution of the empire.14 The Ottoman Empire entered World War I (1914–18) on the side of the Central Powers and was ultimately defeated. During the war, major atrocities were committed by the Ottoman government against the Armenians, Assyrians and Pontic Greeks.15 Following WWI, the huge conglomeration of territories and peoples that formerly comprised the Ottoman Empire was divided intoseveral new states.16 The Turkish War of Independence (1919–22), initiated by Mustafa Kemal Atatürk and his colleagues in Anatolia, resulted in the establishment of the modern Republic of Turkey in 1923, with Atatürk as its first president.17 Turkey is a democratic, secular, unitary, constitutional republic with a diverse cultural heritage.1819 The country's official language is Turkish, a Turkic language spoken natively by approximately 85 percent of the population.20 70–80 percent of the population are ethnic Turks; the remainder consists of legally recognized (Armenians, Greeks and Jews) and unrecognized (Kurds, Circassians, Albanians, Bosniaks, Georgians, etc.) minorities.18212223 The vast majority of the population is Muslim.18 Turkey is a member of the UN, NATO, OECD, OSCE, OIC and the G-20. After becoming one of the first members of the Council of Europe in 1949, Turkey became an associate member of the EEC in 1963, joined the EU Customs Union in 1995 and started full membership negotiations with the European Union in 2005.24 Turkey's growing economy and diplomatic initiatives have led to its recognition as a regional power.25262728 All sources from Wikipedia. Category:Nations Category:Real Nations Category:Present Day Category:Nations in Asia Category:Present day Category:Nations in Europe Category:Countries Category:NATO Category:Modern Nations Category:Modern Countries Category:Countries in Asia Category:Countries in Europe Category:Past Empires Category:Page